Life As We Know It
by DnB-Writers
Summary: With the Litch escaping the natural barrier of Ooo, he escapes to Elmore, taking Finn & Jake with them. As Gumball & Darwin are exposed to this threat, the town of Elmore falls into their hands to protect it & defeat the Litch. Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**(mental) Note: All characters belong to their owners. All rights reserved.**

* * *

**"You'll never get away with this!" Finn cried.**

Finn and Jake were busy fighting the Litch, within a dungeon. They both had taken major battle wounds, and they were both on the brink of mid-death. Suddenly, the Litch used his mind-control on Finn once again. As Finn uncontrollably walked towards him, a sudden battle cry from Jake knocked him out of the Litch's mind-grasp. As Jake came at the Litch, he tried to defend himself; but it was no use. Jake had already punched the Litch, straight in the bewitching skull face of his."Thanks, Jake. I could've been a goner, going into that endless abyss." thanked Finn. "No problem, dude. I've always got your back." replied Finn jumped onto Jake, he drew his golden, beat-up but cool sword, Scarlet.

* * *

The Litch knew that this would be the end for him. There was no life force for him to take, as there was nothing around him to take. But he couldn't do anything; as he was already bleeding life force. "It's the end for you, Litch! You're too weak to go on fighting us!" Finn shouted triumphantly. "Or... have I, Finn?" The Litch replied, coughing up life force. As a one last-minute effort, he summoned up a portal, quickly escaping Finn & Jake. "HEY! We're not done with you, Litch!" cried Jake. "We should go through to the other side. We don't know where we'll end up; but who knows? The Litch could be terrorising something already!" Finn pointed out. "Let's go through, buddy." Jake asked. "Okay, man." Finn replied. **As Jake jumped into the Litch's portal with Finn on his back, who knows where they will end up going...?**

**Where will they go? What'll they do? Find out on the next chapter; coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving At Elmore

**Chapter 2: Arriving At Elmore**

**Meanwhile; in Elmore...**

**"Dude, today was REAL boring!" sighed Gumball. "Yeah, I know. Ms Simian just kept on going and going..." replied Darwin.** They were walking towards the bus stop, where Rocky usually picks them up. Carrie & Penny were at the bus stop too, talking to each other about how their day both went. "Hey, guys. What's up?" asked Carrie. "Oh, nothing. APART FROM THE FACT THAT TODAY WAS SO BOOOOOOORRRING!" shouted Gumball. "Well, the bus is here now. At least it can't get any worse, can it, guys?" said Darwin. "All aboard!" ordered Rocky, opening the bus doors. As the four of them hopped on to the school bus, Rocky started the bus and drove along towards their own stop.

* * *

**On the bus...**

* * *

Gumball & Darwin sat themselves in the back seats, where their sister, Anais was. "So, how were your days today?" Anais asked. "You don't wanna know." replied Gumball, grabbing something out of his back pocket. "What's that?" asked Darwin, curious. "It's a superball I made in art class. Wanna bounce it?" replied Gumball, ball in hand. Darwin then took the ball and threw it on the metal floor. The ball then suddenly bounced in all directions, hitting some certain heads. "All off, guys!" said Rocky. As the bus doors opened, the ball bounced of the bus, and flew hard & fast in the air, landing in the grass of the Watterson's backyard. As the three of them grabbed the ball, they walked inside. "Hey, how's your day?" asked Richard, watching TV, slumped on the couch. "I don't wanna talk about it now, Dad." replied Gumball.

Suddenly, a large rumbling sound shook the house. "What was that?" asked Darwin. "I think it's in our front yard, guys. We should probably take a look first." replied Anais, peeping through the window. "Good idea, Anais." said Nicole. As Richard opened the door, there was a person wearing a white hat, blue shorts, and a top with a green bag on his back, with his head in the ground in an unconscious state. There was also a yellow dog lying on the grass, unconscious. "They look pretty dazed. Should we leave them here, or should we bring them in here?" asked Gumball. "I say the good idea is to let them rest indoors. Darwin & Gumball, carry them inside." ordered Nicole. "Ok, Mom." replied Gumball.

**And so, Gumball and Darwin put them on their couch to rest, they waited by their side for at least 10 hours, through the end of today, till the sun rose tomorrow...**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Awoken From Flux

**Chapter 3 - Awaken From Flux**

While Gumball & Darwin were awake, keeping watch over Finn & Jake, Finn's eyes started to twitch. "Darwin, look!" exclaimed Gumball. "The white hat dude is waking up!" replied Darwin. Finn's arms moved & tried to pick himself up, but it was no use. But as soon as he opened his eyes, he jumped up on his feet, taking Scarlett out of his bag. "Who are you people? Why am I here?" questioned Finn, looking angry & confused.

"Woah, we saw you guys lying on our front yard grass unconscious, and you decide to kill us?" exclaimed Gumball. Finn put his sword down and sat on the couch, looking confused. "Sorry. I've just been through a lot of things lately." said Finn, holding his head in pain. "Well, we should probably introduce ourselves. My name's Gumball, and this is Darwin." introduced Gumball. Darwin held out one of his fins to Finn, as he gladly gave Darwin a high-five. "My name's Finn, & this is Jake, my dog." replied Finn. "Why's your dog still asleep?" asked Darwin. "Oh, Jake must've gone conscious again, and went back to sleep. I'm pretty tired out myself, too." explained Finn.

* * *

"YAAAAAAWWWN! Well, Let's go to bed, guys. I'll wipe out in any minute!" asked Darwin. "Sure thing, buddy." replied Gumball.

As the three of them walked upstairs to their bedroom, **something else was going on in Elmore...**

* * *

The Litch was busy plotting in an underground train station. "Yesssss. I... AM... BACK!" shouted the Litch. He had just created a Well Of Power in a deserted hole. "Now, I can get to work!" cackled the Litch. As the sun set and the moon rose, the well started to bubble and materialize objects through it. As the Litch maniacally laughed, he knew what was going to happen next. **His army will travel between many dimensions to destroy all worlds in the universe...**

**What'll happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Blending In

**Chapter 4 - Blending In**

**The** **next morning...**

* * *

"Morning, Finn!" said Gumball. "Morning, guys." replied Finn. The four of them had just woken up from a deep sleep. Just then, Anais came in the room. "Guys; get a move on. We've got school to go to!" said Anais. "Sch-ool?" questioned Finn, as he had never went to school back in Ooo. "Why are you saying it like that?" asked Darwin, getting out of his fishbowl. "I don't think I've ever been to school before; where I came from..." answered Finn. "Hey, don't worry about it. You'll fit right in where our school is!" replied Gumball, getting his trousers/pants on. As they all walked out of the house, Richard & Nicole wished the four of them luck; as they headed off towards school.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Jake woke up to see that everybody had left him. "Awww, COME ON!" cried Jake. He hurried down the stairs to see Richard & Nicole eating. "Oh, hi Jake!" greeted Nicole. "Hi! You gonna eat that bagel up there?" replied Jake. "No! It's MINE!" excalaimed Richard. Suddenly, it was a fight for a bagel. As Jake and Richard tugged & pulled on the bagel, Nicole snapped it in half. "Boys, please. It's just a bagel." said Nicole. "Sorry for acting like an animal, Mrs. Watterson. By the way, where's Finn and the others?" asked Jake, with his mouth full. "They walked off to school!" Richard answered. With that said, Jake streched over & plopped down on the family sofa to turn on the TV. "WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM... FOR SOME BREAKING NEWS!" blared the TV. Everybody else came over for a look.

* * *

**Back at Elmore High...**

* * *

"Wow." said Finn, looking at everybody. "There are sure a lot of peeps who are different here, Gumball." Finn pointed out. The bell just rang after Finn finished speaking. In an instant, everyone walked over to their classes. "Come on. You're with us for the whole day, Finn." said Darwin. Finn nodded in delight, but that was all cut short to see that his teacher... was a MONKEY. "Take your seat quickly." whispered Gumball. Finn sat down in the seat between Gumball & Darwin. "QUIET!" screamed Ms Simian, making the entire class jump in their seats. "It seems that we have a new classmate. You, in the white hat! Stand up!" Finn stood up and walked to the front.

"Hello... everybody... My name is Finn. I'm very nervous, as I only know two people right now... Gumball and Darwin are those two." Finn said. He sat back down in his seat, and Ms Simian started up again. "Now, we'll start with a little bit of learning geography. We live in the town of Elmore..." Finn lost track as Darwin started talking. "Finn, what's inside your bag?" asked Darwin. "I'll tell you later." replied Finn. Suddenly, there was a quiet explosion. Principal Brown came stumbling into their class and shouted, "School has been cut short... Back playground destroyed... classes torn... halls burnt up...". Everybody made a quick haste to the door, exiting the building. As the three of them walked out, There it was... "One of the Litch's lackeys!" cried Finn. he dropped his bag on the floor, and took out his Demon Blood Sword...

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: A BasiC Battle

**Chapter 5 - A Basic Battle**

The lackey ran toward the three, but Finn was prepared. "Do you have anything to beat this guy? Anything at all?" asked Finn, pulling out Old Demon Blood from his bag. "I got a fish..?" replied Gumball, holding Darwin. "That's right, I'm very useful!" said Darwin. Finn just gave them a weird stare, and went to fight the Litch's lackey. Finn cried out a battle scream and sliced off an arm, as he had many of them. "Here, eat these gum balls I had in my pocket." asked Gumball, handing them to Darwin. Darwin then ate all the 60 gum balls inside the mega-packet, and his cheeks went HUGE! "Alright, pull the trigger!" Darwin told Gumball, flapping his left fin. He pulled the fin, and Darwin went all out. Finn was down on the floor, trying to fight back, but it was no use. Then, as the lackey was laughing evilly, about to scratch Finn, he let out a cry of pain and kept on screaming. "Looked like you needed help, Finn!" Gumball cried. Finn gave them a thumbs up, and delivered the final blow to the single eye mounted on its face.

"We make a great team, am I right?" Darwin said, high-fiving Finn. "Yup! Well, should we go?" asked Finn, looking at the destroyed school grounds. "I think so!" Gumball replied. As the three walked out of the deserted school, it crumbled, and they started to run...

Next ch. coming soon! Until then, watch this space for a tAWog Halloween!


End file.
